Once Upon A chipped cup
by MarchHareGirl
Summary: Belle only remembered the four walls that held her under the hospital. Can Rumpelstiltskin in our world help her remember a life before this one.  Not good at summary's but i tried
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. So this has been noming at my brain to make. I really wanted to make a Rumbelle but sense its a continuing show I felt that I shouldn't. However, sense the couple was so awesome how could I refuse. Therefore, here is my story. Sorry if its bad I am a fail at writing ^^ R&R**

**oh and even though its obvious I do not own 'Once Upon A Time' **

It was a normal day, or at least to her it was. Her mind shifted from guessing the day, to guessing how she got in there. "Maybe murder, or even suicide." she whispered to herself, her voice to horse to actually speak.

Right before she was going to give up guessing for the day and take a nap she heard arguing from down the hall.

"Miss Swann, you have no right to be down here, sheriff or not!" a familiar voice of the woman at the desk spat. "Ma'am I have a search warrant clearly stating my every right to be down here." Emma said holding up a paper with legal documentation spread upon it. "What about him." the woman pointed out the man with the can known as Mr. Gold. "I believe I am here because I happen to know the woman behind one of these cells. Now if you will excuse us we will be carrying on with our business." Mr. Gold put on a smile and began to walk with his cane through the halls, followed by Emma.

The woman at the desk waited till they rounded the corner before she reached the phone on the desk and dialed the only number ever written in the phone book.

It rang a few times before she heard a "what is it?" on the other line.

"It seems the girl has some visitors that you might want to deal with." she replied and waited for the other line to respond.

"Very well, I am on my way."

"I shall see you soon Regina." with that the phone was hung up and the woman sat down and waited patiently for Regina to arrive.

The noise of feet got closer to Belle's door as she crunched further into the corner a bit scared.

These footsteps didn't sound like that woman's, nor did it just sound like a single person. As she listened to the sounds she found a hint of an extra thud in them, like a cane hitting the ground.

Suddenly the noises stopped at she peered at the door fearing the dreadful things behind it. With a loud screech the thick door slowly budged open. She had never seen that door open, and thought of it as impossible up until now.

Walking in came a woman in a leather jacket and blue jeans. Her hair was a beautiful blond, with waves all around. Placed lightly on the jacket a badge with the words sheriff were in-graved.

It was a bit odd to Belle only seeing a woman when she could have sworn she heard other foot steps, and a cane like sound. 'Maybe I really am crazy.' she thought to herself.

"Ms. French." Emma said lightly and was careful to walked closer. "My name is Emma Swann. We have come to get you out of here. This place is not a place to be keeping people." she said taking a look around the dark room.

"I can't go. This is the only place I remember. Plus what if I am truly insane?" Belle whispered hugging her legs to her chest.

"I promise you, you are not. I have documents that prove that there is no legal evidence of you having to be here under any circumstance." Emma said and held out her hand to Belle. "We have to go."

Emma was a bit rushed. She really didn't feel like hearing anything from Regina about this. She was sure that she was behind something, sense it is usually her that causes everyone misery.

Belle was a bit happy to find out the facts of her insanity level. With a nod in agreement she placed her feet on the cold floor and straightened out her dress. Emma took Belle's hand to help her balance better, and with that they began to walk out of the room.

Once out of the room Belle took a look around. It was quite dim outside the cell, so her eyes were not so blind. When she looked to her right she was a bit shocked to see a man with a cane in hand and a light smile spread across his face.

Belle had the oddest feeling that she had known him before but just couldn't remember at all how. "Do...do I know you?" Belle asked a bit dazed. How is it she couldn't remember anything but somehow felt as though they had met.

"Yes deary, I believe you do, I'm Mr. Gold. But that is a story for another time. Come, lets get you home."

"Home?" Belle questioned as they walked the underneath of the hospital.

"Yes home. We can't have you staying on the street now can we? No, you will be staying at my house for as long as needed."

Emma looked at Belle once he had said that and rolled her eyes. "If this bugs you, you know you are welcome to stay at Granny's, or even at my, and Mary Margret's place." she helped Belle up the stairs as she spoke and they managed to enter the main lobby of the hospital.

"No, its fine." Belle said. She didn't know if this was a good or bad idea. She didn't know anyone, even this Mr. Gold. Yet, for some odd reason she trusted him, and felt like she really knew him, maybe more then she knew a lot of things.

Just as they managed to get outside the sun had blinded Belle's eyes making her squint and rub them in a bit of pain. Once she adjusted to the outside however she was shocked to find what was in front of them.

"Well, if it isn't Ms. Swann and Mr. Gold. How I should have know you both were behind this little problem." Regina spat with her arms folded and waiting impatiently for them to explain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you one reviewer for that info. I have never gotten a review on a story so it made me happy. ^^**

**Also sorry it took me so long to make chapter 2. It takes me a while to come up with things and keep up with school. Anyway R&R**

Emma gave the towns mayor a poisoned glare and held up a manilla folder. She really didn't feel like dealing with Regina, but knew it might just be the medicine Regina needed.

"Madam mayor do you not realize that this is against the law to be holding someone in an institute without legal documentation? The only thing in this folder are basic info and your number as contacts." Emma waved the folder around in an angry manner.

"Miss Swan she was going into suicide, and blamed her own father for the bruises that she had put on herself. Clearly she needed to be put somewhere safe for not only her but for others. As for the small information, like I have said before, things go missing, it happens." Regina replied with a smug tone. "Now if you don't mind this girl needs to be taken back to the hospital."

"This is ridiculous, I can't let her go back into that rancid place without legal documents. I will get Archie to see her and go from what he says. By the end of the sessions if she is found as bad as you say then the documents should be made to return her." Emma grabbed Belle's trembling hand firmly knowing how frightened she must be to hear the words of possible return.

"Fine, see as you see fit Ms. Swan. Just remember that if anything happens it is on your hands, and rest assured you will find yourself out of a job. Same goes for the case you are on about my friend Kathrine." Regina then turned to face Mr. Gold who had given her nothing but glares of anger.

Of course he was angry, she had taken away his prized possession, more then just one of them in fact. Regina knew that she had to get her back. If people started to get her happy endings then she couldn't keep hers.

"As for you Mr. Gold, I hope you keep your head in reality, and realize where you stand now." Regina's smile twisted and she turned around walking to her car.

Emma ignored her last comments and turned to Belle, keeping her hold on the girls hand. "Come on lets go get you into some normal clothes, and maybe stop by granny's for a bite, what do ya say?" Emma smiled as Belle simply nodded.

Mr. Gold agreed and they made their way to the sheriffs car. Emma had helped Belle into the passenger seat and took her own in the drivers seat, while Mr. Gold sat in the back.

The whole ride was silent And Belle took her chance to stare out the window to view the sites she couldn't remember ever seeing._ 'I lived in this town?' _Belle thought to herself, taking note of her surroundings.

Five minutes had passed before they pulled up to an apartment building near a few shops. It was not much to look at but still better then where she so called 'lived'.

Emma had led the way to the apartment where her and Ms. Blanchard lived. Emma was planning to ask Mary-Margret if she had any old clothing that Belle could use for the time being.

Mary-Margret had been sitting at the small table scanning over her students grades and taking a colorful pen to them. Hearing the footsteps she looked up to see the three of them coming in.

It was a surprise to see Mr. Gold appear in the room, but even more of a surprise to see a face unknown. None the less she expected to her from the girl something like 'you live with the town tramp?' Or something of the sorts. Yet all she heard was Emma speak to her asking about wither or not she had any spare clothes.

"Oh, um yes I do, under the bed I have a box. Hold on, let me get it." Mary-Margret said being pulled out of her thoughts. She stood up from her seat and walked to the bed. Mary-Margret knelt down to see under the bed and grabbed a medium sized box labeled 'old clothes'.

In a flash she had it placed on the table and opened to reveal a wad of mixed colors, patters, designs, and fabric. "Here you go Emma. What kind of outfit do you want, I mean I must warn you, you might not fit in them, they are from a year ago. I was going to donate them, but I never got the chance."

"Actually they are not for me. This girl Belle here needs something to wear until she can go shopping." Emma said introducing Belle to Mary-Margret.

Belle made a polite smile with a wave. She decided it best not to speak till she had some normal food and drink to clear her throat.

"In that case lets see what I have." Mary-Margret started to shuffle through the clothing pulling out a few outfits.

Mr. Gold took a seat at the table. He knew this would be some time, and his leg wouldn't be able to support him for long. Still he didn't mind, he was content knowing that Belle would be able to get out of the unfitting clothes she was in. It made him uncomfortable seeing 'his' Belle in such clothing that didn't match her beauty.

From dresses to jeans to T-shirts Belle had been thrown in and out of the bathroom to change as Emma and Ms. Blanchard awed at her.

Finally after an odd arrangement of few clothing Belle came out with a white ruffled long sleeved shirt with gold lining, and a long sky blue skirt that lightly flowed over her legs.

"Perfect." Mary-Margret said with a joyous smile. Emma had nodded in agreement, and Mr. Gold finally took his stand.

"Well now that she has proper clothing shall we head to the diner? It might just be me but I think food sounds good after sitting here waiting for you girls to play dress up." Mr. Gold made a smirk at the end and held the door open. Impatiently waiting for them to say farewell.

Emma turned to Mary-Margret and she just gave a smile.

"See you later." Emma said then put her hand behind Belle to slowly move her out the door. Mr. Gold made a small bow to Ms. Blanchard before shutting the door behind them.

They arrived at the diner around 3pm. Emma had helped Belle order, and sat on the same side of the booth, while Mr. Gold took his seat on the other side.

Emma wasn't sure but she didn't trust him around Belle, but then again who would trust him around someone. She cursed the favor she had owed him. Why would he even want Mr. French's daughter? He beat him to a pulp, yet maybe, maybe he was talking about Belle when he spoke to him about hurting her. Emma decided she had a lot to consider later.

Once their food arrived everything grew silent, well more silent then it should be. Emma had been eying everything she could to get details, ti all just didn't add up yet. Finally after the long pause Emma spoke. "So belle, are you sure you can manage living with Mr. Gold for a while?" She knew it was only for a short time until her father was out of the hospital and she could live with him, but she wasn't to sure about that. After all there was no word of him on her papers.

"Is there something wrong with Mr. Gold's home? You seem to get a worried look on your face when you think about it." Belle asked, her voice slowly coming back.

"No its not that. Its just he isn't the greatest guy to go to when you need something. I mean him with a woman at his house, it just gives me nightmares." Emma replied with a shudder.

"Why thank you for the flattery Ms. Swan, but fortunately I know how to hold company in my home." Mr. Gold spoke with a smile before taking a sip of tea.

"Then it seems like I have nothing to worry about." Belle said giving off a smile as well.

Emma sighed and gave up in defeat. There was something different about this girl, she certainly was more brave then most the town already, just for agreeing to stay at Mr. Golds. Emma took a glance at her watch while the table remain calm again. "I think its about time to leave. Its 4pm." She commented before standing up and allowing Belle to exit the booth.

With only a few moments Mr. Gold had paid for the meal, and they all had head to the car to go to Mr. Gold's house, where he and Belle would be dropped off. A worried Emma started the car and they were on their way.


End file.
